


Hajimemashite

by reirei_0205



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, OOC, Tamasou, idolish7 - Freeform, mezzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reirei_0205/pseuds/reirei_0205
Summary: "Tamaki-kun."You again.Every night, over and over, the same dream repeated. Someone called my name. I don't know who he is, not even Aya, my little sister. We never met before, but this person always there whenever I closed my eyes and fall asleep. He called me and he smiled, then dissapear.





	1. MEZZO"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I kinda excited.  
> Its TamaSou b'cuz they are cute and I loved them , hope you like it!  
> Sorry for my bad english and mistakes in the grammer. ><

"Tamaki-kun.."  
….huh?  
"Tamaki-kun."  
You again.  
Every night, over and over, the same dream repeated. Someone called my name. I don't know who he is, not even Aya, my little sister. We never met before, but this person always there whenever I closed my eyes and fall asleep. He called me and he smiled, then dissapear.

8:00 a.m at Yaotome productions.  
"Yotsuba-san, we will go to Takanashi productions at 10a.m. Prepare what you need right now, we have some important discussion there and please…mind your manners" Izumi Iori is rearranging some papers on the table then take a sip of his coffee.  
"Iorinn, why must we go? What should we do there?" As always, with his bored eyes, Tamaki finish his third king pudding.  
"You, me, nii-san and Nikaido-san will meet our new members" Iori has finished rearranging his papers, "we have no choice, since our president and Takanashi-san are best friend, so they try to team up their idol gro--", "But president had bunch of idol groups down there, why our group being chosen?" Tamaki groaned. Nikaido Yamato, their team leader walks in from somewhere, "You don't like it Tama?"  
"Geez..Yama-san.."  
"Ahaha, I know Takanashi production is a small company. We just start for about 2 months so, why not? Besides, adding more members is not a big deal and it seems this is not gonna be forever, they will just stay awhile then go~" Yamato takes his beer can, ignoring Tamaki's pouting. Iori checks his phone then scrolling down where he get an information.  
"There are 3 members from Takanashi production. Their names...Nanase Riku, Rokuya Nagi, and Ousaka Sougo, we will cooperate with them for about…as long as the president wants it. But, if this is not going well, we can reject it ….It's time. Nii-san waits for us with manager, let's get going"

\-----

Once they arrived, their manager leads them straight to meeting room. Mitsuki is the most excited one, while Tamaki keep think this is a bad idea, Yamato and Iori doesn't really care.  
"So you guys are gonna cooperate with us?" Red-haired male jumps from somewhere like a puppy, he greets them happily, "Nice to meet you! I'm Nanase Riku. I'm happy to be able to work with you guys, I'm really looking forward to it." He smiles. Yamato greets him back "I'm Nikaido Yamato, the team leader. Please take care of us."  
"Oh no no no, I should be the one who said that, please take care of us. I've saw you guys on tv! You guys are so cool!"  
It's weird since this is their first meeting but, it feels like they already know each other for long time.

When they reach the meeting room, President Takanashi greets them and asks them to have a seat.  
They see foreigner over there sits right next to the president, it seems he's also a new member. Their president, Mr. Yaotome is also there joining the discusssion. The discussion runs smoothly until the president tells them about his plan to split them into 3 groups. Mitsuki agrees immediately. Yamato adjusts his glasses while reading this new project and then looks at President Takanashi.  
"Well, its not a bad idea. Takanashi production is also preparing our new songs right? Splitting into 3 groups seems like a new challenge for us"   
"What a pain.." Tamaki groans.   
"Yotsuba-san! Aa..We apalogize for his bad behavior"  
"So, whom am I gonna work with?" Tamaki doesn't care much about Iori's warning.  
President Takanashi smiles to him, "You're Yotsuba Tamaki-kun right? I place you with Sougo-kun, I've heard your voice record and your voice matches perfectly with Sougo-kun's voice"  
"Sougo..san..?" Tamaki looks around the room and none of them seems to be Sougo. Riku is the first one who realizes "Ee?! Sougo-san isn't here."  
The foreigner whose name is Rokuya Nagi finally speaks up after his long silence with a bit expression of disappointment "Sougo…why does he miss such an important day".  
"He might have something to do. He's never late before or does something wrong" Riku bites his lips.  
Iori, Mitsuki and Yamato look each other, Iori sighs, "Let's continue our discussion then, how about ours?"  
Holding some papers up, Yamato reads it for Iori  
"Izumi Iori will be paired with Nanase Riku. Yamato and Mitsuki will be paired with Rokuya Nagi. We also have new name for our units?"  
After glancing to his president, Nagi responses to Yamato's question "Yes, you can change it if you think it doesn't suit you."  
Yamato reads the papers again, Tamaki also follows beside him. "MEZZO"? That's my unit name with Sougo-san?"

\-----

Tamaki stares around with bored eyes, lazily walking down the stairs, "Its finally over, I want some king puddings. Like hell I'm gonna care with this stupid project…besides, who is this Ousaka Sougo. Iorin will be mad at me if I don't find him…geezz"  
He hears someone running closer and closer. He doesn't care about it, he has enough rough time today. Repeated dreams, new project, new members, Iori being too noisy, Aya is nowhere to be seen and he doesn't want to have more trouble from this person who's running through the stairs.

Time seems stopped for a moment once a soft snow greets Tamaki's vision first. Unfortunately, that guy takes wrong step and stumbled, Tamaki's startled but thanks for god's sake he fast enough to steady that guy up. After he can stand up properly, Tamaki realized how funny that guy's outfit is. "Uhh hey, are you alright?"  
That guy politely bows and responses, "Eh, um, its, I'm sorry!"  
"You…"  
That guy lifts his head to face Tamaki, "Y-yes?"  
"Your outfit, its so funny." Tamaki giggled.  
"Eh?! I forgot to return this costume!" That guy blushed.  
He's cute. Tamaki thinks "costume?"  
"Its children's day costume! I just had some photoshoots down there. I left immediately because I have to attend a meeting. Oh, pardon me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ousaka Sougo, nice to meet you."  
Tamaki lift his eyebrows, "You…! You're Ousaka Sougo-san?"  
"Y-yes, wait...you're…Yotsuba Tamaki-san?"  
Tamaki doesn't give a response.  
The too-polite Sougo bows once again, "I'm so sorry for the trouble I've done! I didn't realize you're Yotsuba-san, I'm sorry! I--" Tamaki cuts his babblings off. "O-oi oi, its okay! Stop apologizing, geezz…"  
"I-I'm sorry---" Sougo covers his mouth.  
Tamaki stares at Sougo intently, "If you're apologizing once more. I'll never forgive you."  
Sougo doesn't dare to say anything. Tamaki assumes that as a yes then orders him, "Don't move."

Sougo's confused by Tamaki's order then surprised by sudden action that Tamaki takes. He lifts Sougo and carrying him in bridal style, "Just shut up, I've found you and that's all I need right now." Sougo wants to protest but he chooses to obey him.  
While Tamaki keeps staring at Sougo. 'Geez..he's really adorable. So, he is my new partner huh? I guess, its not bad at all.'

\-----

While carrying Sougo all the way, Tamaki goes back to the meeting room where his members were there, the duo presidents seem left already. "Ioriinnn, I found him…!". All of them surprised, Yamato bursts out laugh, "Tama, what are you doing? Who's that? Your cinnamoroll?"  
Iori stands up and starts to scold Tamaki, "Yotsuba-san! What are you doing?!"  
"Oh, I've found Sou-chan."  
"Sou-chan?!" Sougo protests.  
Riku looks at them happily "Sougo-san! I'm glad you're okay!"  
Iori just have a sudden migraine "Yotsuba-san, please don't give such a weird nickname to someone you just met."  
Tamaki puts Sougo down then he giggled, "Nah, he will be my partner and we will meet everyday starting from today. Right? Sou-chan?"  
Sougo can't help but smile back to Tamaki, "Right. Tamaki-kun."

Huh…? That sounds familiar… The way he called me just now…

 

To be continued…


	2. Can I say that, I like you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…"  
> Oh. Its you again.  
> "…"  
> What? Why are you smilling like that?  
> "…"  
> …You…you don't want to say something?  
> "…"  
> Say something, I don't understand if you keep quiet like that.  
> "…"  
> Aa-- Wait!
> 
> He disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just start as IDOLiSH7, Yaotome and Takanashi are bestfriend, I DON'T REALLY know how's IDOL'S LIFE, OOC, i hate Sougo's father.lol.  
> We will start their story now.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY

"…"  
Oh. Its you again.  
"…"  
What? Why are you smilling like that?  
"…"  
…You…you don't want to say something?  
"…"  
Say something, I don't understand if you keep quiet like that.  
"…"  
Aa-- Wait!

He disappeared

It's only 1:25 a.m when Tamaki wakes up from his sleep. He looks around and found himself in his usual messy room. "…weird dream again."  
Tamaki used to lived alone in the dorm, while Izumi's brother stays at their home and Yamato at his apartment. It's been a while since they collaborated with Yaotome production. Riku, Nagi, and Sougo are easy to work with. Especially Sougo who works with Tamaki as MEZZO". Be able to work with Sougo, Tamaki couldn't help but stared at him too much. He never watched someone like this before (except Aya) and Sougo seem do not notice. Tamaki has learned that Sougo is a hard-worker, he even doesn't give himself a chance to relax. Although Tamaki has warned him to not over-working, also to watch his health, but Sougo keeps saying that ' I'm fine, thank you for your concern and don't worry about me'

That makes Tamaki always feel uneasy , he can't help but worried more about the older male.  
Sometimes Tamaki tells himself that he shouldn't be like this but, there's always an excuse. What's wrong with worrying each other? They are friends, partner, idols and--- Tamaki groaned, he messily scratches his hair. Maybe he DOES fall in love. They just met and that doesn't make sense at all. He had listened to Yamato's lecture or some kind his jokes that tells about 'what is love'.  
Great.  
He just builds up stress now, which of it is not important at all.

He take his phone out then open the lock, he wants to text Sougo. He knows it's late, but he just wants to make sure if Sougo has fallen asleep. 'Sou-chan?'.  
He shoves his phone out of bed, let it be on the floor because he positively thinks that Sougo already in his deep slumber. Tamaki shuts his eyes and tries to get some sleep but startled by his buzzing phone.

'Tamaki-kun? What are you doing? You haven't slept at this time?' Sougo seems worried. Tamaki feels excited but also disappointed knowing that Sougo hasn't slept. Since they've shared their email addresses, they've been sending messages a lot.

'I just had some kinda bizarre dream, it made me remember you so, I texted you. You haven't slept?'

'What kind of dream?  
No, not yet. I still have some stuffs to do.'

'Hehehe. I'll tell you later. What are you doing?'

Tamaki put his phone beside him now, waiting for Sougo's reply but, it takes more time now. 'Sou-chan?'

"Did he fall asleep?" Tamaki think. When he's about to send the 3rd message, Sougo replies him,  
'Tamaki-kun, sorry. I wanna sleep now. You should sleep too, kay? Good night.'  
'Oh..okay. Good night.' Tamaki decides to send him a short text. Well, at least he knows that Sougo is going to sleep now.

\-----

The next morning, Tamaki walks in the corridor, he's on his way to MEZZO" 's room. "Geez..sleepy… and another usual busy day…". He reaches his destination. *knock knock* "Excuse me." He open the door and get inside, hoping to see Sougo soon but, he only sees Ogami Banri, their manager there, "Good morning, Tamaki-kun." "Morning, manager. Where's Sou-chan?" Tamaki asked him. Banri checks his phone, "Negative. It's rare for him to be late. Maybe he has something to do?"

Tamaki sits on a sofa beside Banri, "How about our schedules today?". "We will have a tv show, some photoshots, and filming. We still have 15 minutes so, we can wait for Sougo-kun." Banri keeps checking his phone.  
They hear someone running outside, Tamaki bets that's Sougo, but…  
The person who came is Mitsuki, he looked panic  
"Banri-san! Tamaki! Hurry! Sougo is--"

\-----

Tamaki speechless, he doesn't know what to say and what to do. He's at the hospital right now, following Banri right behind him meanwhile Mitsuki lead the way. He can't remember clearly what is happening. What he can remember is that last night he was still texting with Sougo, they should do their usual job today. It should be.  
He see Yamato, Nagi, and Riku wait outside of a room. "How's he?" Mitsu asked. "He's fine." Yamato smiled to him then Tamaki. Tamaki still has no idea about what's going on here, he doesn't dare to ask. Yamato seems realize that Tamaki's worried or scared, "It's alright, Tama. He was crashed by a car, he's just injured a bit."  
"But, it's weird…"Riku speakes with paler face, "They said, Sougo-san bumped into the car himself." They all stand in silence. Banri takes his phone out, "I'll tell president Yaotome and Takanashi. It seems that I have to cancel MEZZO"'s schedules." Then he walks away. Tamaki looks at the door in front of him, "…C-can I see him?". "Sure." Yamato lets him in.

The room isn't dark anyway. Windows seems to be opened and lets the wind blow into that room. What catches Tamaki's sight first is Iori standing besides the man sitting on his bed, they talk about something and stopped once Iori sees Tamaki stands there, looking at them. "Then, excuse me." Before Iori reaches his way out, he pat Tamaki's shoulder, "He'll be fine." Iori left them alone. Tamaki walks closer to Sougo, "Hey, you…alright?" That's all what Tamaki could say. Sougo's face paler, "T-Tamaki-kun, I-I'm sorry for today, I- no, I mean…Because of me, today..our work…"

"Sou-chan…don't worry about that 'kay?" Tamaki noticed some bruises at Sougo's hand, scratches and bandage on his neck which is Tamaki quite familiar with, it's not caused by the car accident he just had, but he was being harmed and Tamaki knows it very well. "Get some rest for a few days, I've told you to not over-working right?" There's a moment of silent, "Just what the hell happened? How can you being hit by a car?"  
"I- its my fault! I- I didn't notice the car and-- …I'm sorry…"  
Tamaki knew it. He knew that Sougo is hiding something, this guy is really bad at lying.

Tamaki's childhood memories isn't sweet like others childern had. Since he was a kid, he lived with his mother and little sister, his father was not a good man. Then, his mother passed away. His father took care of then but, he always drunk, came home late and whenever he saw Tamaki, he would hurt him.  
'You're being useless'.  
Tamaki used to feel pain. So, he knows those bruises and scratches well. Until, they sent both of them to an orphanage and there, his little sister was taken away from him.

And now, he sees Sougo. He will not ask yet. Sougo isn't ready to tell Tamaki. He will just wait until the man can tell him everything or…as long as he can hold himself.

\-----

It's a rare day off for all members, Mitsuki and Yamato come to the dorm to do some cleaning and spend their day off there. Tamaki has just taken a bath, he walks out from the bathroom and finds Yamato sitting on sofa, watching tv while drinking his beer. Mitsuki is over there, in the kitchen but it's placed in a same room with the living room. "Yama-san."  
Yamato is about to sip the beer but stopped then greet Tamaki's blue eyes, "Hm?"

Maybe Tamaki should ask about Sougo, Yamato must know something. Yamato almost know everything, doesn't he?  
"Well, um Yama-san, it's…I wanna ask about something" . "What is it Tama?"  
Tamaki sits beside Yamato now, "It's about Sou-chan… Did something happen to him?."  
Yamato drinks his beer, "He just being hit by a car, don't you remember?"

"I know that! I mean... something else…"  
"Like…?"  
Tamaki scratches his wet hair, "umm.. he seems…hiding something?"

"Tama, everyone always has their own problems don't they?"  
"But! I saw his wounds, Rikkun also said that he bump himself to the car!"  
"Your point?"  
"…He… He was trying to commit suicide?"  
Yamato sighs, Mitsuki joins them with 2 cups of hot chocolate. "Tamaki. What's going on with you? Ahaha… it's just not like you to worry about somebody else like this."  
Tamaki pouts then take a sip of his hot chocolate, "Mikki, that's not helping."  
Yamato glances at Mitsuki then looks at Tamaki, "Aren't you the first who hate to collaborate with them?" Mitsuki and Yamato look at Tamaki, waiting for his answer. Tamaki blushed and they all go silent. Mitsuki burst out laugh, "Tamaki, don't worry too much okay?" "Okay…" Tamaki stands up and walks into his room. Mitsuki and Yamato look at each other,  
"It's alright, Mitsu. President is taking care of it right now."  
"…right."

\-----

"Sougo, stop wasting your time. You have to make more money. If you keep being useless, you'd better quit for being an idol…Do you understand…?"

"…Yes, I understand… father."

\-----

After greeting some staffs and their friends, they make their way to changing room.  
"Good work for today, Tamaki-kun." Sougo smiles to Tamaki. "Yeah. Whoops, Sou-chan be careful. Your wounds haven't fully healed" Tamaki steady Sougo before he hits the changing room's door. Sougo thanked him for that.  
"Um, Sou-chan. We still have some time, how about dinner? Together?"  
Sougo is about to put on his shirt, "Eh? Dinner?"  
Tamaki a bit blushed, he look away from Sougo. He hopes he can endure to not to look at Sougo's smooth skin, but there are still some bruises left.  
"Y-yeah! We never going out after work anyway." Tamaki has finished changing. Sougo looks at his watch, checking his phone then scratches his hair a bit, but he breaks into smile, "Well, I think its okay."

They chose to have dinner in the nearest restaurant. Tamaki is excited, he never goes out with Sougo before. Whenever he asked Sougo, he always decline it and saying that he has to go home, the reasons varied, whether it's late already, or he still have another work to do. But, today is an SSR chance.  
'Its not a date.' Tamaki keeps telling himself to not to over-act and embrassing himself. While waiting for their orders, they use their time to chit-chat.  
"Sou-chan, can I ask you something?"  
Sougo takes off his scarf and hang it on the chair, "What is it about? Tamaki-kun?"  
Tamaki rests his head at his hand, "Have we met before?"  
Sougo tilts his head, confused by Tamaki's question, "Um… is it about your weird dream?"  
Tamaki rearranges his position as he continues his question, "Well, yeah." Tamaki scratches his hair,  
"I dreamed that… I met someone, he just called my name and standing far away from me."  
Sougo had no idea with that kind of dream. "You know that person?"  
Tamaki blushed, "Actually..that person…is you."  
Sougo startled.  
"Actually, I have something to tell you." Tamaki blushed even more. "I never cared with anyone before. I just care about myself and focus on finding my little sister. Sometimes everything is just too complicated for me so, I decided to ignore most of it."  
Sougo carefully askes, "Um, Tamaki-kun. Why are you telling me this? I-I'm sorry if I had made a mistake or-" Tamaki cuts him off, "There you are Sou-chan, apologizing again."

Tamaki sighs lightly, "…I want to tell you that---"  
"Here are your orders Sir! Please enjoy!" The waiter puts their orders carefully, pour them some water and leave as soon as she's done, leave those two guys in their awkwardness.  
"Tamaki-kun, earlier… did you say something?"  
Tamaki drink up his water, "L-let's just eat for now okay? We can talk about it later."  
"…okay."  
They eat in silence, non of them try to break a tension between them.

Unfortunately, what miserable weather, it starts to rain. It's late and Sougo can't go home. They decide to wait a bit more but, the rain doesn't seem to want to stop. The wind's getting stronger and the rain falls more harshly. Even if they wait a bit more, Sougo knows that he just missed his train.  
"Sou-chan, it's late already! How about you come with me? To my place?" Caused by the harsh rain, Tamaki have to shout when he asked Sougo. "It's close! You can stay there than to wait here! It seems the rain will never stop. And we will catch cold if we stay longer. We just need to run a bit!"  
Sougo blinked, "Are you serious?!" Tamaki pull Sougo's hand, "Come on!"  
They run trough the pouring rain. They soak fully in just a second. Tamaki keep pulling Sougo, while Sougo can't tell if he could see. Everything is too blur, he just keep running. He never did this before. His parents never let him to play under the rain. He opens his eyes and look at the sky, enjoying how cold the water splash trough his body.

It fun. It really fun. It also cold.  
But…Tamaki's hand is…warm. 'Tamaki..-kun.'  
'Tamaki-kun…'  
'Tamaki--'

"Sou-chan, we here." Tamaki pants, he grab his key in his jeans pocket and open the lock. After turning on the lights, Tamaki hurrily runs into bathroom, "Sou-chan! Hurry!"  
"E-eh, s-sorry for the intrusion." Then he following Tamaki to the bathroom.

\----

Tamaki grinning over Sougo, Sougo couldn't help but giggling, "Tamaki-kun, what's with that face?"

Tamaki keeps his grinning glued on his face, "I just happy you are here. I used to live here alone."  
"Really? I thought that Yamato-san, Mitsuki-san and Iori-kun live with you."  
Tamaki eats his pudding then give Sougo a pout, "They sometimes come over, but never stay…"  
Sougo giggling, "So, I'm the first one who stay?"  
"Yeah!" Tamaki's pout turns into big smile.  
Sougo takes his phone out and starts to type something. Tamaki curiously asks, "What are you doing?"  
"I have to tell my dad that I'm not going home tonight." Sougo smiled.  
"Is it…okay?"  
"Hm?"  
"Well, is it okay for you to stay over? Your father seems being over-protective."  
"That's okay, its not like I can go home now." They look at the window, rain is still pouring.  
Both of them giggle and spend their time enjoying cups of hot chocolate, talk about what they like and dislike until wave of tiredness hit them. Tamaki offers Sougo to sleep on his bed while he prepares another bed beside Sougo's bed. Sougo smiles and seems to be happy with that, which makes Tamaki has to hide his blushing face. It doesn't take a long time until both of them fall asleep.

\---

"…"  
"…Am I dreaming again?  
Oh! You again! Over here!"  
"…Tamaki-kun."  
"…eh…?"  
"Tamaki-kun."  
"…Sou-chan?"  
Sougo gives him a smile but, he's about to cry.  
"Sou-chan? Why? What's wrong? Come here! You're standing too far from me."  
His smile breaks into sobs, his eyes closed as his tears fall from his eyes.  
"…So--"  
"..He..help..me..*sobs* help…"  
Tamaki couldn't move. He just can watch Sougo crying. It's weird, his chest hurts, such an unbearable pain. This is just a dream, how could he feels pain. He can hear Sougo's terrified voice clearly. Clearly…  
"T..Tamaki-kun..! Help!!"

\---

Tamaki snaps awake by a loud shout. He realized that is Sougo shouts in his sleep. "Sou-chan! Oi! What's wrong...?!" He had a nightmare, he keeps shout out like he is in pain, like somebody did something to him. Tamaki tries to stay calm, he tries over and over calling Sougo's name to wake him up.  
'He need to wake up. What else suppose to do?'  
Tamaki grabs Sougo's shoulder, shakes him a bit , keeps calling his name and hope Sougo can open his eyes. His shout is getting louder, his tears messily fall.

Tamaki can't take it anymore, this is too much. They did something to him. He knew it and he just keep quiet, this is all his fault. He should help him while he can, while he has a chance.  
"Sougo!!"  
Sougo finally awakes. Tamaki looks at him, he grabs Sougo's cheek, "Its okay, its okay, you're safe. It just a nightmare…Sou-chan…"

Tamaki pants, carresing Sougo's cheek a bit.  
Sougo can't say anything but that's enough, he doesn't have to say anything. Tamaki hugs him tight, pats Sougo's head and keep telling everything is gonna be alright. The silent Sougo slowly hugs him back and cried. He cries and sobbing messily. Tamaki keeps hugging him for the time being, he doesn't want to let him go, he doesn't want to leave Sougo alone anymore. His safe place is only here, in his embrace. Tamaki swears he will take Sougo away from someone who've done something bad to him.

Sougo's sobs weaken, but also his body. He's too exhausted to stay awake more longer. But, he's still afraid of the nightmare when he closed his eyes. Tamaki is staying besides him, he lies down and carressing Sougo's cheek and his puffy eyes. "It's okay. I'm here, you're tired, right? Just sleep, I'll wake you soon if you have another nightmare."  
Sougo's amethyst eyes lock at Tamaki's blue eyes. "Promise…?" He sniffs a bit.  
Tamaki smiles, he pulls Sougo closer. "Promise."  
Sougo closes his eyes and falls asleep at once.

\-----

Tamaki oversleep in the following morning, since it was their day off, he wants to sleep longer. Besides, what happened last night is still fresh in his mind. He just wants to make sure he and Sougo have enough sleep. He's about to pull Sougo closer but, he can't find Sougo beside him. He opens his eyes to check if Sougo rolls too far away from him and…nothing. He groans and forces himself to sit, messily scratching his messy hair. His sleepy eyes gaze around, "Sou-chan…?"

He yawns, push himself off the bed. He hears clatter from his kitchen, that must be Sougo. He opens his door and greeted by sweet honey scent. His eyes widen, he makes his way to the kitchen and finds Sougo making breakfast. "…Sou-chan? What are you doing?"  
Sougo startled, "T-Tamaki-kun! G-good morning! I- I'm making our breakfast…?"  
Tamaki has his seat and yawning, "You sure can't relax a bit even in the morning…"  
Sougo just give him a smile, he puts a plate full with pancakes with honey filled on it in front of Tamaki, "Here you go. I know you really like sweets."  
Sougo takes a seat in front of Tamaki. Tamaki takes a bite of his pancake. And Sougo starts, "Tamaki-kun…about last night..."

Tamaki looks at Sougo. Sougo doesn't dare to look at Tamaki, he just looks at his gripped hands, "I'm…sorry for making such a trouble. I'll make up for it--"

"It's okay. I'm used to it."  
"Eh…?"  
"Mhm… Nightmares. My little sister always had nightmares back then. Sometimes, I did too. But, you are the worst."  
"…I'm sorry."  
Tamaki sighs, "How about thanking me? Rather than keep saying sorry."  
Sougo giggles, "Thank you, Tamaki-kun. I'll treat you for the make up."

There's a moment of silent.  
"How about…staying here..?"  
Sougo snaps at Tamaki, "Eh…?"  
Tamaki chews his pancake, "Stay here. Live here."  
"T-Tamaki-kun, um, that's…"  
Tamaki puts his fork down and Sougo knows that they will have a serious discussion.  
"Sougo-san, move out from your house and stay here with me, in this dorm."  
"T-Tamaki-kun…?"  
"I know you're hiding something and I know it's really bad, you just can't tell. You hide it and bear the burden all alone. Even if it means you hurt yourself."  
Sougo doesn't give Tamaki a reply.  
"I'm trying to help even if you don't ask or don't need."  
Sougo's face becomes paler, but he forces himself to smile, "Tamaki-kun, I'm okay. It's nothing! Really! About last night, I'm just tired! B- both of us stressed so--"  
"Liar."

"At that time before… when you was hit by car. I heard from Rikkun. You…bump yourself to the car." Tamaki looks a bit pissed off.  
Sougo looks away, "No, I didn't."  
"You tried to suicide…didn't you?"  
"That's enough! Yotsuba Tamaki, stop questioning me! You don't know anything about me and you don't have to know! I'm doing my job here and what I do out there is none of your bussiness!"

Sougo never mad before, he was always gentle and keep smiling all time. But, Tamaki watches his unusual personality right from the person himself. Even so, his eyes don't show it. Sougo's eyes are sad and confused, he is screaming for help but he couldn't.

Sougo groans. He hides his face with his both hands. "I- I'm sorry…I shouldn't… ….tch."  
Their conversation ends here. Sougo leaves immediately right after he cleans the dishes. Even if Tamaki tried to stop him, Sougo would keep saying that he will be fine.

\-----

"Well, it seems our collaboration project was a big success." President Yaotome claps his hands. All members of MEZZO", Phythagoras, and Fly Away are gathering in Takanashi production's briefing room. "It's all thanks to you boys who have been working hard." President Takanashi speaks up. "And today, we're gonna make the last decission."  
All members look to each other. Nikaido Yamato adjusts his glasses, "Last decision…? What is it Mr. President?"  
"Yes. We start this collaboration and today is the deadline, you guys have done brilliant jobs and now, you guys will make the decision." President Takanashi gives them a smile. "You guys want to keep working together or separate like we used to be?"

Sougo used to be silent all time, listened to them properly and giving advice if someone asks, but today, he is the first who decide, "Yes! Please let us keep working together!"  
All of them look at Sougo, startled. "E-eh! I-I'm sorry for my selfish request! I-I just think we're doing good and we can keep at it so-"  
Yamato chuckle, "Sou, Sou, easy! You don't have to be that tense all the time. Well, I must say, onii-san also wants to keep working like this."  
Mitsuki happily declares, "Yeah! It's fun anyway!"  
"But, it will be better if we work together as 7members…" Riku said that sadly like no one could hear him. All member's heads automatically snap on him. Both presidents also seem to be shocked.  
"Why not…?" Iori asks, "I think that's not a bad idea. We can start as 7 members with our popularity now."

All of them are excited with Riku's idea and their brilliant jobs. Meanwhile, Tamaki eats his pudding in silence. Since their last conversation at the dorm, Sougo keeps running away from him. Not directly run, but changing their topics. They also busy which make them have no time to chat around. Tamaki is a bit relieved that he notices Sougo seems to be fine.

They spent their day to discuss about their new project and finish some schedules. MEZZO" finished their job faster than usual. Sougo cleans up right away. Tamaki doesn't bother to stop him, because he knew well that man will reject him. But, Banri, their manager, invites Sougo to go out and drink with him. Banri also invited Tamaki to join them, but only juice for Tamaki. Tamaki gives Banri a pout.  
Sougo feels bad to reject Banri's rare request. He decides to accept the offer. Tamaki comes along with them pushing aside his dizzy and tiredness.

It's not like Tamaki like the bar, he's just curious if Banri has something to say to Sougo and besides, he was invited. Tamaki watches them laughing, drinking, he's actually bored with that. He starts to feel that he just wasting his time, none of their conversation is important and Tamaki doesn't get almost all of it. Until Banri decides to call it a day, he offers to send them home. Banri still has a full control of himself while Sougo almost lost his balance whenever he tried to stand. But, he still keeps saying that he is fine. Tamaki helps him walk to their car.

"Tamaki-kun, I'll drop you first then 'kay?" Banri tells Tamaki while driving the car. " 'kay." Tamaki replies him with sleepy eyes. Sougo who is half asleep beside Tamaki while using Tamaki's thigh as his pillow gets up and pull himself near to Banri, "Drop me in the dorm too…"  
Tamaki's sleepy eyes widen like he just saw a ghost, "Sou-chan?!"  
Banri chuckles, "Sure. You want to stay over?"  
Sougo leans to Banri's driving seat, "nn…I don't wanna..go home"  
Tamaki pull Sougo back to his seat, "Sou-chan, you're drunk." Sougo give Tamaki a pout with his blushing face, "Taa-kun…I wanna stay at dorm…don't wanna go home…!"

Tamaki needs a tissue, he feels like he will have nosebleed at anytime. Sougo is too cute right now. How can the independent Sougo turns become a spoiled kid?  
"But still, how about your fa--", "Don't wanna…!"  
"Now now you two, Tamaki-kun, I think its okay for Sougo-kun to stay, we can tell the others that you two have to do some work together." Banri looks at Tamaki while smilling.  
Tamaki's heart is fluttering, he has another chance to spend time with Sougo and he can finish their last problem. But, Sougo is drunk, overly clingy. Tamaki has to take care of this drunk man first.  
Once they arrived, Banri asks if Tamaki need a hand. Tamaki reassures him that he can take care of Sougo. Banri leaves at once after that.

Sougo keeps clinging to Tamaki all the way since they entered the dorm. "Sou-chan, we're here. You will stay like this all the time?"  
Sougo giggles, "I like Taa-kun. You're kind."  
Tamaki blushed, carefully he pulls Sougo to the nearest couch and sit together. Sougo moves his position to hug Tamaki, his grip even tighter. Tamaki doesn't know what he should do and how he tells the drunk man not to hug him all time, although he himself likes the way Sougo clings to him. But, this is wrong.

He sighs, "Sou-chan, I'm really happy you want to stay here, but I also worried with the consequence, I mean, your father…"  
"Nn…Don't wanna go home… I don't have much money today…he will not happy and he will hit me…"  
Tamaki startled, "M-money? Hit?"  
Sougo pushes himself up, lean to Tamaki's neck, "I'll…keep working as an idol! Don't…wanna quit.. If I quit..father will be..mad… I wanna stay with Taa-kun…" Sougo whimpering.

"…"  
"Sou-chan…are you happy with me?"  
Sougo giggles, "Yup!"  
Tamaki smiles, petting Sougo on head, "I'm glad you feel comfortable with me, I thought that you hate me."  
Sougo gets up and pinch Tamaki's cheek, "Geeezzz…! I…I've never said that…!"  
"Ouch--it hurts! I'm sorry!" Tamaki squeaks.

Sougo lets him go and hug him tight again. Tamaki has to prepare himself mentally, Sougo is drunk and he must keep himself not to lost control over Sougo.  
"Um..how about your father? You happy to stay with him?"

Sougo falls silent. Tamaki paused, 'Did I asked something wrong?'  
Sougo's whimper slowly turn become a sob. "Am…not..*sob* happy…if I go…home"  
Tamaki jolts, "Eh-eeeh! S-sorry! My bad to ask something like that!"  
Sougo keeps sobbing, Tamaki feels his chest hurts again, he pat Sougo's white head, "Sou-chan, don't cry 'kay? Y-you're here now with me. I'll keep you safe and take care of you."

Tamaki doesn't have any idea at all, whether Banri has planned all of this or this is just a coincidence.The drunk Sougo tells him everything that he hides by himself all this time. He needs to tell the others about this of course.

Tamaki lets Sougo sobbing for awhile. Until his sobbing becomes quieter, Tamaki asks him, "Hey, what did you mean with…if you don't have much money? Your father?"  
"Nnn…dad will…sell me…"  
Tamaki feels his chest burn with anger, "Sell..?" That's not a good word to hear. "Selling you?"  
Sougo nods, "Nnn…he said that my face isn't bad"

Tamaki feels like he could explode any time, he wants to punch every man who wants to take Sougo away. But, most of it, he want to make sure if Sougo's dad disappear from his sight.  
Sougo looks at Tamaki, "No! Don't be mad! because I work as an idol… dad just hits me because he needs money."  
"But! Sou-chan! He wants to sell you! As a father he shouldn't do that! If he loves you, he will never force you to do that!"  
"Its not his fault at all! If I work and help him harder, his company will never bankrupt!… He just stressed! And He needs money!"  
Tamaki doesn't say anything, he pissed off. Sougo keeps defending his father. If Tamaki were Sougo, he would have gone with that.

Sougo also doesn't say anything after that, Tamaki looks at him, wondering if Sougo has fallen asleep. He hasn't.  
Sougo stares blankly to the wall, Tamaki pulls Sougo's chin to look at his face, "Sou-chan, why didn't you tell us everything? We can help you."  
Sougo looks sad, "No, you can't… I don't..wanna be a burden…"  
"But, you need help right? You can't keep living like this."  
"…" Sougo starts to sob again.  
Tamaki keeps holding his face, "Sou-chan, it's okay to ask. Nobody said that you're a burden. You have worked so hard for your father. But then, you hurt yourself because of him and for him."  
He sobs more, "..no…"  
Tamaki's heart hurts, but he has to say it.  
"Sou-chan, please. For your sake, you need us to do something. We care about you and I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

Tamaki gulps, "I…. I really like you… I care about you. I wanna help, but you didn't let me. I can't do anything if you keep--"  
Before Tamaki could continue his words, Sougo beats him, "Taa-kun…I like you too…"  
Tamaki closes his eyes, desparetely preparing himself, "….like? As friend, right? Sou-chan, maybe you don't understand. You are drunk now, I'm glad you tell me about what happened..."

Sougo pulls Tamaki, his own mouth kissed the other's. Tamaki's eyes widen. Sougo kisses him sweetly, begging for Tamaki to open his mouth. Tamaki closes his eyes, lets himself to savour the delight for awhile. Sougo loves him back and kissing him right now. He must be dreaming.  
He opens his eyes, his vision greets the blushed cheeks, the beautiful violet irises. Tamaki holds Sougo's head and fix him for a better position. Sougo whimpering, glad the other kissed him back. They separate when both of them out of breath. Sougo falls to Tamaki's chest, "Taa-kun…don't leave…me…"  
Tamaki's heart throbbing. He hugs Sougo in his embrace, desperately in silent begging for Sougo to stay with him forever. "Sou-chan…I really like you." Meanwhile, Sougo has fallen asleep in Tamaki's warm embrace.

It's late, both of them need to rest. Tamaki carries Sougo to his room, keeps hugging the smaller man in his embrace and lets himself drown into his sleep.

\-----

The next morning, Tamaki's woken up by a loud shriek. "W-what is it? Sou-chan?!"  
Sougo, who has no idea with what's going on, where he is, why he is here and what has happened, looks around. He's soon realized that he is in Tamaki's room, everything is familiar. Sougo stares at the concerned boy, wondering what has gotten to other male. "T-tamaki-kun…? U-um..that's..how..??" Sougo's face become paler.  
"You don't remember? We went drinking with Banri, you drunk and…wanted to stay with me." Tamaki's reassuring Sougo because he's sure enough Sougo's face becomes paler and paler.  
"D-DRUNK?!!" Sougo shocked, he becomes panic, wants to say something but confused himself. His mouth is saying something but none of his voice comes out.  
Tamaki reaches his hand to Sougo's head, pats him softly, "It's okay."

Sougo stops. He doesn't move and keeps his eyes on Tamaki as Tamaki continues, "I'm sorry… I don't know how to start." He inhales and then exhales.  
"Sou-chan, we need to do something. You can't keep living like this. Let me help you."  
Sougo have no idea with what's going on. "Wh-what…Did I..? No…you don't…"

"Sou-chan! You've told me everything. Your father is not a good man! He tried to sell you!"  
Sougo trembling "Tamaki-kun…!"  
"I'm done with your nonsense defense for your father! You sick of it too, am I right? You keep defending him and do everything just because he is your father! He harms you! Just what had he done to you, huh? Were you being brain-washed?"  
"I'm…"  
…  
…….  
"….I don't know…"

Tamaki speechless, he watches Sougo is trembling as he looks at his trembling hands. "Tamaki-kun..just…why do you care? I'm not your family! We're just co-workers, there is nothing special between--"  
"There is."  
"…huh?"  
"Sou-chan…" Tamaki close his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling once more, he opens his eyes to meet Sougo's. "My reason is…"

"…Can I say that, I like you?"

Sougo couldn't say anything, he locks his eyes on Tamaki's. Both of them look at each other, it seems Sougo fully understands with what Tamaki just said.  
Tamaki starts to worry about Sougo's long pause, "S-sou-chan…?" 

Sougo reaches Tamaki, hugging him tight. "Thank you…"  
He starts sobbing, again. He had cried a lot. "Thank you…"  
Tamaki can feel his tears hanging at corner of his eyes, he hugs Sougo's small body. Just how fragile Sougo is. Just how can he live like this all the time.  
Sougo keeps saying 'Thank you'. He's glad. He smiles and cries.  
"..I'm sorry… I'm sorry…." He cries and cries.

Tamaki can't hold back his tears anymore. Sougo is not drunk, he is here, the real one without his usual mask. Tamaki cries with him, they hug each other, let their feelings melt become one.

Tamaki pulls Sougo, crashing their lips together. Sougo whined, but slowly relax. Sougo's sobs seems weaken. Tamaki slowly releases Sougo's lips,  
"I'll keep you safe. You're mine from now on."

\-----

Both of them rush into briefing room, to where all their friends are. Tamaki doesn't mind his hand holding Sougo's all their way, while other staff saw them and started to whispering. Sougo asked Tamaki to let go off his hand a few times, but Tamaki refused.

 

"Sougo."

Someone calls him. Sougo freezes in a moment, to look at someone with familiar voice that he hears almost everyday. "…father…"  
Tamaki startled then he look at that man, who hurts his beloved Sougo all this time. He tighten his grip like he could explode right now. But, Sougo realized it and pull Tamaki to look at him, reassuring him that its alright. "F-father, what are you doing here? I have to work-"  
"Where have you been? Didn't I told you to go home after work no matter what happens?"  
Sougo doesn't say anything.

"Well, well, looks like everyone is here."  
President Takanashi appears right behind them followed by President Yaotome. "How about we start to talk something more important?"  
President Yaotome adjusts his glasses, "Mr. Ousaka, please." And directs him to the briefing room.  
Sougo's father says nothing and follows them into the briefing room. Meanwhile Sougo and Tamaki have no idea about this.

\-----

"WHAT?!"  
Tamaki shouts out, shocked by President Takanashi's decision.

All members, Banri, President Takanashi and President Yaotome including Mr. Ousaka are gathering in the briefing room.  
"Take it easy Tama, like President had said. We all know about what have happened."

"B-but..how..?" Sougo asks, concerned by what's going on here.  
"Ousaka-san, we have discussed this before right? When we were at hospital." Iori begins. Tamaki recalls that day when he saw Iori and Sougo talked about something and stopped when both of them saw Tamaki. Iori clenches his hands, "We will help you no matter what happened. We should finish everything today."

Sougo's father looks at Sougo, "Just what are you planning this time, Sougo? You don't have much time to play around."  
"Now now, its not Sougo-kun's fault. I'm the one who called you to come here, Mr. Ousaka." President Takanashi gives Mr. Ousaka some kind of paper.  
"What is this?"

President Yaotome folds his arms, "Like you see, we all know that you aren't a good man for your own son. We couldn't stay still like we have no idea about what had happened."  
President Takanashi continues, "So, we offer you to work with us."

Mr. Ousaka glares at them, "Are you mocking me?"  
Iori coughs, "Mr. Ousaka, I don't like to say this, it's fine if you reject the offer. But, with all the prove we have, we have no choice but to take Sougo-san away from you."  
"So what? You are just highschooler… how dare you--"

"Mr. Ousaka. We're trying to help you here." Iori speaks once more.  
Mr. Ousaka glances at Sougo. Sougo doesn't dare to face his father. He keeps looking down to his own foot.  
Tamaki pats Sougo's head. It's okay, he says.  
"You're lucky, Ousaka-san."  
Tamaki speaks as the others look at him, "You have such a good son. But, you never treasure him. He tried his best to make you happy. What did he got?  
Did you know he tried to commit suicide before?"  
Sougo startled, "Ta-tamaki-kun…!"  
"Commit suicide?! Sougo is that true?" His father shout at him.  
Tamaki continue, "We kept him safe all this time, you should be grateful. If we weren't there for him, he will not sit here beside me right now."  
Sougo can feel his tears hanging on the corner of his eyes.

Sougo's father looks at the papers that he got from President Takanashi, he reads it for awhile.  
"…Alright."  
Sougo snaps at his father. Shocked. "Father…?"  
"Sougo…I'm sorry…"  
President Takanashi and Yaotome smile. All members also seems relieved.

\-----

Since Sougo's father works for Takanashi production from now on, all members start their debut as seven members, named IDOLiSH7. All of their fans support them and love them as seven as well.

 

"They can hear us…!"  
"No one is here, Sou-chan. You worry too much."  
"Still-!"  
Tamaki pulls Sougo closer, kissing him. They carefully make no noise inside of Tamaki's room, since the others also live with them in the dorm. Sougo can't help but being over worried about 'how if their friends found out-'

Because MEZZO" keeps their relationship as their little secret.

 

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda busy this a few weeks, I've finished this story but I need my friend to check it again. And we took a long time. Lol  
> I hope you like this chapter 2 !
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comment ^^


End file.
